


Бунт на корабле

by Quisty



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>К чему может привести банальная простуда на борту воздушного корабля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бунт на корабле

\- Не нравится мне все это, - задумчиво сказал Сабин. Эдгар только пожал плечами, напряженно вглядываясь в хмурую облачную пелену вокруг. Близнецы устроились на носу корабля: король Фигаро в очередной раз изобрел "гениальный навигационный прибор", и теперь, едва не перевешиваясь через фальшборт, пытался что-то там измерить в непроглядной серой хмари. Сабин сидел рядом на палубе – просто на всякий случай, вдруг чересчур увлекшегося брата придется вытягивать из-за борта – и смотрел на капитана "Блэкджека".  
Сетцер стоял у штурвала, как и всегда умудряясь превратить будничные обязанности в целое представление. Промозглый ветер трепал спутанные волосы, хлопал полами сюртука, аристократически бледные щеки раскраснелись, глаза блестят, ни дать ни взять оперный Драко спешит к своей Марии…  
\- А-апчхи! - романтический герой согнулся в три погибели, но штурвал из рук не выпустил.  
Сабин бросил взгляд через плечо – убедиться, что в ближайшие несколько минут Эдгар не планирует вывалиться за борт – и, неспешно поднявшись, вразвалочку подошел к Сетцеру. Капитан уже принял прежнюю пафосную позу, но теперь было заметно, что глаза у него слезятся, нос покраснел, а на лбу выступила испарина.  
\- Тебе не кажется, что твоя вахта уже закончилась? – поинтересовался младший из близнецов, пристально рассматривая альбиноса. Тот недовольно сощурился.  
\- А тебе не кажется, что это не твое дело?  
\- Сетцер?..  
\- Если не кажется, то могу подсказать. Это. Не. Твое. Дело, - отчетливо выделяя каждое слово, выговорил Габбиани.  
\- Эй, что за шум и без меня? – Эдгар оторвался от своих вычислений и теперь с интересом рассматривал спорщиков. Сабин закатил глаза. Если дать этим двоим затеять дискуссию, они будут торчать на палубе до Второй Магической Войны, а, между тем, костяшки пальцев цепляющегося за штурвал Сетцера побелели, казалось, еще немного, и альбинос рухнет прямо там, где стоит. Младший Фигаро вздохнул и начал действовать на свой страх и риск – облапил упрямца поперек туловища и потащил прочь от штурвала, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на протестующие вопли: "Что вы себе позволяете?!" и слабые трепыхания жертвы, не походящие даже на достойные попытки вырваться. Последнее, что он видел перед тем, как в обнимку с Сетцером спуститься по трапу – это широченную улыбку брата, показывающего ему оба больших пальца.  
Путь до каюты показался ему длиннее подъема на гору Кольц - потому что Сетцер шипел, ругался, лягался и цеплялся своими чересчур длинными конечностями за все углы и выступы коридора. К счастью, даже в лучшие свои времена Габбиани вряд ли смог бы вырваться из хватки Сабина, так что в капитанскую каюту они все-таки ввалились в той же последовательности. Младший Фигаро швырнул надоедливую ношу на кровать и сам плюхнулся рядом. Сетцер тут же сделал попытку выбраться из вороха подушек и одеял, но Сабин просто надавил ему на грудь - как кот прижимает лапой пойманного мышонка - и покачал головой.  
\- Ты никуда не пойдешь, - заявил он. – Ишь, чего удумал! Лежи и выздоравливай!  
Он протянул было руку, чтобы проверить лоб альбиноса - и тут же ее отдернул под звонкий щелчок зубов. Сетцер ослепительно улыбнулся, диковато сверкая глазами.  
\- Поспорим? - процедил он.  
\- Будешь кусаться - привяжу к кровати! - предупредил Сабин, которому все это уже начало надоедать. - Кому сказано - лежи! Ты же весь горишь!  
\- Я могу повторить еще раз насчет не твоего дела, - напомнил альбинос, отбрасывая его руку, и закашлялся. - Мне нужно на палубу.  
\- Зачем? У тебя на корабле целая команда, что такого можешь сделать ты, с чем не справятся они?  
\- Лететь наощупь, например? - голос Сетцера был не громче шороха. - В таком тумане почти невозможно выбрать правильное направление. Я должен быть там, - задыхаясь, он вцепился в плечи Сабина, царапая обнаженную кожу. - Иначе мы разобьемся!  
\- Не пори ерунды, - проворчал монах, осторожно разгибая сведенные судорогой бледные пальцы. Он успел подхватить Сетцера как раз в тот момент, когда тот закатил глаза и начал оседать на постель; опустил бережно, укутал одеялом. Убрал со лба слипшиеся пряди - и отправился на палубу, совещаться с Эдгаром и предотвращать очередной эпизод их путешествия под названием "Боже, боже, мы все умрем!"  
***  
\- Похоже, наш пациент вполне пришел в себя, - бодро констатировал старший из братьев Фигаро, прислушиваясь к происходящему в капитанской каюте. Ответом ему был громкий звон.  
\- Ай-яй-яй, статуэтки времен Западного Королевства! Лока хватит удар, - Эдгар хмыкнул и постучал в дверь.  
\- Сеньор Габбиани, если вы уже прекратили бушевать, может, изволите принять посильную медицинскую помощь?  
Невнятные ругательства с той стороны двери вполне позволяли предположить, где именно и в какой обуви капитан "Блэкджека" видел своих "помощников", но, видимо, бьющиеся предметы у него таки кончились, поэтому Эдгар переглянулся с братом и осторожно открыл дверь.  
Сабин пристроил поднос с обедом на ближайшей подходящей поверхности и обеспокоенно вгляделся в лицо пациента. По крайней мере, лихорадочный румянец слегка спал, и сейчас Сетцер выглядел по обыкновению бледным, взъерошенным и очень, очень злым.  
\- Что с кораблем? - бросил он, отмахиваясь от Эдгара с градусником, присевшего с другой стороны кровати. - Мы стоим?  
\- Бросили якорь, капитан, - добродушно хмыкнул Сабин, устраиваясь рядом и прикладывая ладонь ко лбу альбиноса. Сейчас тот хотя бы не порывался кусаться.  
\- Вы вышли из тумана? Как? - голос у Сетцера был слабый и сиплый.  
\- Сначала - лечение, - Эдгар ловко запихнул ему в рот градусник и поправил подушки. - Разговоры - потом.  
\- Иди к черту, Фигаро! - градусник ожидала бы судьба бесценных статуэток, если бы Сабин не поймал его в воздухе. - Пустите! Мне нужно наверх!  
\- Вот заладил одно и то же, - с досадой сплюнул монах, уже привычным жестом прихлопывая разбушевавшегося больного. - Никуда тебе не нужно, все, без тебя, болезного, разобрались. Лежи и не рыпайся.  
\- Да как вы смеете! - судя по выражению лица, сумей Габбиани дотянуться до оружия, близнецов ждала бы весьма неприятная и мучительная смерть. К счастью, - Сабин криво улыбнулся и поправился, - к _их_ счастью, карт или игральных костей под подушкой не обнаружилось, так что пришлось Сетцеру ограничиваться испепеляющими взглядами, эффект которых несколько портил распухший и хлюпающий нос.  
Эдгар деловито помешивал куриный бульон, явно готовясь кормить пациента с ложечки, пациент шипел и вырывался, не хуже ошпаренного кота.  
\- Если он так дергается, значит, идет на поправку, - задумчиво протянул король Фигаро, отмеряя несколько капель лечебного зелья на стакан воды. - Но, сеньор Габбиани, уймитесь все-таки, пожалуйста, на минуточку.  
Он кивнул брату, подхватившему Сетцера под руки, и, ловко зажав больному нос, влил ему в глотку лекарство.  
\- Ну вот, а теперь бульончик, - радостно резюмировал он, похлопывая по плечу замершего в крепких объятьях Сабина альбиноса, - видишь, все не так уж и страшно… Ах, твою ж мать!..  
Один меткий пинок – и бульончик потек по физиономии Эдгара, а Сетцер вывернулся из захвата, скатился на пол и кинулся к двери – вернее, кинулся бы, если бы не запутался в ногах и не рухнул на пол.  
Пока Сабин водружал беспокойного пациента обратно на кровать, Эдгар, невнятно чертыхаясь, искал полотенца.  
\- Твой Габбиани совсем спятил, - пропыхтел монах, спеленывая Сетцера одеялом.  
\- Почему это мой? Он в той же степени и твой тоже.  
\- Хорошо, наш Габбиани совсем спятил.  
\- Не уверен, что мне нравится, как это звучит. Может, обойдемся без личного местоимения?  
\- Может быть, вы оба заткнетесь?  
\- А ты вообще молчи, неблагодарный!  
\- Ты попортил мне прическу!  
\- А-апчхи!  
\- Вот! Чистая правда!  
Наконец, приведя себя в более-менее достойный вид, Их Величество снова уселся на край постели, стратегически разместившись вне досягаемости Сетцера, и поучительно воздел палец кверху.  
\- Во-первых, - сказал он, - если не хочешь, чтобы тебя и правда привязали к кровати – будешь лежать и спокойно болеть. Нам нужен бодрый и здоровый капитан, а не чихающая истеричка.  
Сабин отчетливо расслышал, как альбинос скрипнул зубами, и на всякий случай отдернул руку.  
\- Во-вторых, - продолжал Эдгар, как ни в чем не бывало, - чем меньше ты дергаешься, тем быстрее встанешь на ноги. Просто уймись и дай лекарству время подействовать.  
\- Корабль, - прокаркал Сетцер, отворачиваясь к стене. – Скажите хотя бы, что с кораблем?  
\- В-третьих, дуться и обижаться можно сколько угодно, но чем ты слушал? – уже не столь терпеливо ответил старший из близнецов. – Мы на якоре. Мы вышли из тумана. Мой прибор, между прочим, позволил проложить курс, если тебе интересно. Корабль не пострадал. Точка.  
Сабин неловко погладил Сетцера по плечу.  
\- Иногда, - мягко сказал он, - некоторые вещи можно доверить товарищам по команде.  
Ему казалось, что альбинос сейчас опять огрызнется, станет сопротивляться, и все начнется по новой, потому что тот все еще походил на взъерошенного кота, готового царапаться и кусаться, но тут Эдгар просто наклонился вперед и мягко коснулся губ Сетцера своими.  
Просто поцелуй, ничего больше.  
Не больше – и не меньше.  
Когда король Фигаро отстранился, Сетцер бессильно откинулся на подушки, но, по крайней мере, он улыбался.  
\- Ну, допустим, что я доверюсь вашим эээ… медицинским навыкам, - протянул он, - а где гарантии?  
\- А гарантия тут только одна, - радостно ответил Эдгар, устраиваясь рядом и закидывая ноги на одеяло. – Если я после всего этого тоже заболею, то к тебе явится мой младший брат, и все проблемы с навигацией в тумане покажутся цветочками. Правда, Сабин? Скажи, ты ведь будешь страшно мстить за меня этому негодяю?  
\- Естественно, - серьезно сказал младший Фигаро, и со вздохом отправился за свежей порцией бульона.


End file.
